


Mercy

by ItsMadness97



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Could Be Canon, Drabble, Drama, F/M, Fear, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Master/Pet, Miðgarðr | Midgard, POV Female Character, Post-Thor: The Dark World, Pre-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Rescue, Sakaar (Marvel), Sexual Slavery, Short One Shot, Slavery, Sweet Loki (Marvel), Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Touching, Virginity, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-11-28 19:51:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20972126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsMadness97/pseuds/ItsMadness97
Summary: “You're a pretty little thing,” Loki observed, while his eyes took her in. “Grandmaster said you are untouched, is that true?”Anna from Midgard nodded her head obediently, fighting the tears that threatened to surface. This was her duty. To disobey meant for a far, far more dreadful fate.





	Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> As you may have noticed, I included archive warnings of rape for this oneshot. The story only includes mentions, no actual rape happens within the story. Proceed at your own risk. Please DO NOT READ if this topic is uncomfortable for you.

“Come here,” Loki commanded.

Taking an unsteady breath, she obeyed him instantly, too afraid to do anything else.

She approached him, head down in submission, and stopped before him as he lounged on the edge of the bed, his legs spread apart.

“What is your name, mortal?” he asked, grasping her wrists to pull her closer so that she was standing between his knees. He then settled his hands loosely on her hips, as though ready to hold her still should she try to escape. She could feel his intimidating stare upon but did not dare meet it.

“Anna, your majesty.”

“Anna from Midgard,” he concluded, seeming unimpressed. “How long have you been held captive by the Grandmaster?”

A small frown formed on Anna's lips as she remembered the day when she accidentally stepped through one of the portals created by the convergence years ago. Her life had completely flipped sideways from the normal life she had previously on Earth, thrusted entirely into the Grandmasters hands. Looking back on it now— it felt like someone else's life. 

“Since the convergence, your grace.” 

“I assume you know who I am then, yes?”

Her eyes shut momentarily as memories rushed to her head; she had watched the news and saw the wreckage. Everyone on Earth knew of Loki, the God of Mischief, and the cause of New York's destruction. He was unpredictable, dangerous and _mercilesss_.

“Yes, your grace.” 

Still not looking him in the eyes, she watched the curve of his lips upturn slightly in amusement.

“Are you afraid of me, mortal?”

“I have no right to be afraid. I am here to serve only you.”

Her response was automatic and conditioned, unlike her untrained heart which pounded with fearful adrenaline.

His eyes flickered in irritation. “You did not answer my question.”

She didn't respond and bowed her head more, afraid of his retaliation.

"Look at me," he said, using his thumb to lift her chin up. It was surprisingly gentle, and when she met his eyes, he smirked. “You have courage. You mentioned your services to me, correct?"

"Yes, your grace,” she heard herself say despite her body and soul screaming in protest. 

"Anything I want?"

She nodded her head, not trusting her voice to speak the words.

"Tell me where the champions are kept."

Her eyebrows crinkled and her eyes widened. Anna realized with dread, that she had no idea; this certainly was not a request expected from someone in her position. 

"I-I don't know, your grace. Grandmaster doesn't allow me to have such sensitive information."

"Of course not,” he said, staring off distantly as he thought. “Then you are worthless to me.”

_Worthless... _She did not know why she cared what Loki thought of her, but she felt a painful jab from his words. She lifted her head slightly, just enough to hold his gaze.

“Grandmaster told me that I-I must _please_ you.” She nearly could not say the words, filled with so much dread at their implication. 

“Please me how?” Loki entertained, that spark of mischief flickering in his eyes.

“I-“ she hesitated and then stepped slightly closer to him, placing her hands carefully on his chest. “However you’d like, your grace."

From his seated position, Loki was only slightly below her eye level. His gaze followed his hands as he lifted them up to her frail shoulders, tracing her collar bones with his thumbs, before sliding his hands down her arms, his thumbs just barely caressing the side of her breasts. She tensed from the contact, his gentle touch throwing her off guard. She was sure by now he could feel her racing heart.

“You're a pretty little thing,” he observed, while his eyes took her in. “Grandmaster said you are untouched... is that true?”

She nodded her head, obediently fighting the tears that threatened to surface. This was her duty; to disobey meant for a far, _far _more dreadful fate. 

“Mm,” he hummed, his fingers continuing to slide down her bare arms to which her skimpy dress failed to cover. "And you would willingly give your virtue to me?"

"Of course," she heard herself speak. "It would be an honor to serve you, my prince."

Loki took a breath and stared at her as his hands settled on her waist. She felt vulnerable under his gaze, and very frightened. 

“It’s a tempting offer…”

Anna felt his hands grip her waist, and she closed her eyes in a moment of dread as she allowed the truth of her fate to sink in. But Loki did not pull her closer, instead, he surprised her by backing her up away from him as he stood up, his hands on her waist only to steady her.

"But I am not that kind of man.”

Anna stared up at him in utter confusion, too afraid to allow the relief to settle through her just yet. “You do not want me, your grace?”

“Oh, _I want you_,” he clarified, his height utterly intimidating. “But I'm not a savage!"

Instead of feeling relief, Anna began to internally panic. If she did not complete her duties, Grandmaster would ensure she was punished... _thoroughly_. She stepped closer to him, pleading him change his mind. “But... you aren't a savage, your grace! I want you to do it... to have me."

He obviously did not believe that for a second, his eyes seeing straight through her lies. “Are the consequences truly that dire compared to me _raping_ you?”

His blatant words revealing the reality of her situation shook her, draining the blood from her face. She drew a step back and took a second to recover.

“The Grandmaster has generously taken me in when I had no where else to go. Serving him and his honorary guests is the least I can do to repay him.”

“Your his slave," he spit out.

“I-“ 

“Admit it,” he demanded. 

Her front fell then, as tears filled her eyes. 

“I’m not going to rape you, Anna.”

She swallowing shallowly, continuing to fight against the tears, but they stubbornly trickled down aways. “But if he finds out I didn’t… give myself-“

“He’s not going to find out, little one,” he interrupted, gently tilting her chin up to look at him. “It will be our little secret.”

She furrowed her eyebrows, looking at him through her teary eyes. “Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why help me? I’m only a... mortal.”

“If I were to torture a lamb, does it make it any less wrong?”

She looked away from him, allowing the tears to spill down her cheeks. “You’re not at all what I imagined,” she said after a few breaths.

“And what did you imagine of me, mortal?” Loki entertained.

“I didn't expect you to be merciful."


End file.
